Who Are You?
by Daydrae
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year and a girl comes to Hogwarts who's adoptive parents have died. She begins her sixth year and the mystery of who she really is deepens asthe year goes on. Can Dumbledore's Pensieve tell her who she is? Is Cady Greenwood more than just
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Hi! I know this isn't my own story idea. But I promise that the content is all my ideas. I hope you enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. And I'm very sorry to hear about your guardians's deaths." Professor McGonagal neatened a stack of papers.

'Thank you, Professor." A red haired girl stood up.

"Here is your schedule. The Head Girl should be here in a few minutes to bring you to your dormitory."

" You sent for me, Professor?" Hermione rushed in the door, her face bright red.

"Yes, this girl is new to our school and she needs to be shown to the Gryffindor house."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione nodded and turned to smile at the girl. "Come with me."

The girl silently and nervously followed Hermione out of the office.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. I'm the Head Girl, so you can come to me any time."

"I'm Cady, Cady Greenwood. Well, my real name's Caroline, but everyone calls me Cady."

"You aren't from England are you?" Hermione asked inquisitively. " Sorry, just there's your accent, and Cady isn't a popular nickname here."

"I'm from the U.S."

"Ohh!" Hermione smiled wider. " What's it like?"

"Hermione!" A lanky, red –haired freckled boy ran up " Are you scaring the new student?"

"Of course not!" Hermione looked ruffled. "Why do you always assume things?"

The boy grinned lazily and reached out a hand for Cady to shake "Hi, I'm Ron, Head Boy."

"Nice to meet you." Cady shook his hand, nervously.

"Your trunk is in the sixth year dormitory. I saw to it personally." Ron assured her.

"Thank you." Cady looked at her shoes, blushing.

" I'm not trying to be fresh or anything," Ron leaned in closer. "But you really have astonishing eyes."

"I didn't notice before." Hermione inspected her eyes a little more closely. "In fact, I think I've only seen one person with eyes like that."

Cady blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "Who?"

"Harry Potter." Hermione smiled. "Who else?"

"Who's he?" She looked genuinely curious.

Now it was Ron's turn to look surprised. "Who's Harry Potter? Are you kidding?"

Cady felt like an infant tree that was shriveling under the desert sun, and didn't answer.

"Harry Potter…. the boy who lived?" Hermione tried to help

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cady mumbled.

"Don't you wonder what happened to You- Know- Who for fourteen years?" Ron raised his eyebrows and disbelief.

"I don't know these people." Cady stared at her feet.

"You don't know You- Know- Who?" Hermione looked amazed.

"No, I don't!" Cady exploded. "They can't be important, anyway if we didn't learn about them in school! Just because I'm an American doesn't mean I don't know anything!"

"I'm sorry. But You- Know- Who and Harry Potter are very important people." Hermione's face fell. "But you'll learn about them soon enough.

" And don't let Harry hear you say that he's not important. He's not in the best mood." Ron added, making a face. "Just be glad you don't have to share a dormitory with him."

Cady followed them to the Gryffindor common room where they were meet by another red- haired girl.

"Ron, Have you seen Harry?" She burst out at the Head Boy.

"No, but Ginny, would you mind doing us a favor?"

"No. What?"

"This is Caroline Greenwood. She just came from the U.S. and is going to be in your year. Would you mind showing her around?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to." She turned to Cady. "Come on I'll show you where your stuff is."

Cady followed quietly up the spiral stairway to the girl's dormitory.

"That's your bed." Ginny pointed to a four- poster at the far end of the room. "Next to mine." She flopped down. "Where in the U.S. are you from?" A curiosity sparked in her eyes.

" I lived on the coast of Connecticut, right next to the sea." Cady opened her trunk and took out a brown envelope. " I went to school in Salem, Massachusetts. You know, where all the witch trials were? But I'm originally from England"

"Why'd you move?"

"I was adopted by an English family and lived here for a few years, until I was two, then my dad got a better job offer in America."

"Don't tell me if you feel I'm being nosy, but who were your real parents?" Ginny was about to fall off her bed with excitement.

"I don't know" Cady shrugged. "My mom never felt like talking about it. She said that I was hers and hers alone. But she did tell me that my parents died in a freak accident in their house on Godic's Hollow a few days after I was born."

Ginny looked a little stunned the shook her head as is she was trying to shake the idea from her head. Then she smiled. "Caroline, I have a good feeling a bout you and me. Want any help with your stuff?"

Cady smiled "Sure, and it's Cady."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you've read and you know what youneed to do.

Yes, push the button that says "submit review"and your life will be fufilled.


	2. day 1 in the life of a 6th year

Hi and thanks for coming back and reading Chapter2! For those three that reviewed already: Good for you! For those tha haven't: You know you want to! Any feedback is great!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Slughorn?" Ginny approached the teacher's desk.

"Oh, yes. Geneva. If I recall you have a very good Bat Bogey Hex." The Professor smiled.

"This is Caroline Greenwood. She's new to the school and I'd like to work with her so I can show her how things work."

"Of course, of course!" Slughorn smiled jovially. "Anything for you Geneva."

"Thank you, sir." Cady smiled back.

"Ahh! An American!" Slughorn rubbed his hands together. " Some of my best students went to America. Rufus Owlback joined the Salem Warlock committee in 1967, he sends me chocolates on Halloween, and Joan Irdah…."

"Professor…" Ginny prompted. "You need to start the lesson."

"Of course. Of course. Thank you Geneva, my girl." Slughorn hurried to the front of the dungeon classroom.

"He's a little weird." Cady laughed.

"He's obsessed about his past students." Ginny smiled. "He's a good teacher, though."

"I can guess."

"All right, today we'll be making a polyjuice potion." Slughorn's voice boomed above the hubbub of student's chatter.

Ginny laughed quietly behind her caldron.

"What's so funny?" Cady grinned.

"Harry told me about his, my brother's and Hermione's experience with a polyjuice potion." Ginny chuckled. "Hermione ended up being a cat."

"A cat? But polyjuice is only used for human transformations."

"She made the mistake of adding a cat hair instead of a human hair. She stayed as a cat for about two weeks."

"What were they trying to do?" Cady grinned at the older kids antics.

"Harry wanted to get Draco Malfoy to confess that he was the heir of Slytherin. Didn't work too well since he wasn't."

"Who's Draco Malfoy and what's the heir of Slytherin?" Cady couldn't look more confused.

"The heir of Slytherin is the descendant of one of the founders of Hogwarts and the only one who can open the Chamber of Secrets, where a basilisk lived that was supposed to kill all the Muggle borns in the school." Ginny didn't look to happy about the subject.

"And Draco Malfoy?" Cady prompted as she handed some ingredients to Ginny.

"One of the worst traitors to the school." Ginny spat adding a boomslang skin to the caldron.

"What did he do" Cady's voice was almost a whisper.

"Ask Harry. He's the only one that really knows." Ginny shrugged then looked Cady in the face. "Oh, I know. It's just that I'm not the right person to tell you."

"I don't even know this Harry Potter." Cady complained.

"You will. Just wait until the first Quidditch game. Gryfindor verses Hufflepuff. There's a spot on the team. Are you trying out?"

"I can't fly." Cady blushed as she stirred the foul liquid. "I never learned how."

"What!" Ginny looked so surprised at the fact that anyone couldn't know this. "Why?"

"My mom said she was too scared of me falling. She said that Dad and me were on his broom and I fell off when I was about four." Cady grimaced. "Apparently I got a concussion and broke an arm and six ribs."

"I'm going to teach you." Ginny said like there was no alternative. "You should be able to fly."

"I don't know." Cady bit her lip.

"It'll be fun." Ginny urged.

"Fine. I've been jealous of my friends forever, anyway." Cady smiled then grimaced. "We've got to work for a month on this?"

"Yep." Ginny scanned her battered copy of Advanced Potion Making. "It is rather foul. Maybe it's supposed to deter students from taking it." She joked.

"Are you two ladies working?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Of course, Professor." Ginny answered.

"Good, good. Potion coming along well." Slughorn took a ladle full of the foul, goopy liquid and returned it to the steaming caldron.

Ginny and Cady then began working fervently at the potion, and stopped speaking till the end of the two hour period.

"Move your caldrons to the spare classroom, but keep them over flame!" Slughorn cautioned as they went to move their caldrons.

Both Ginny and Cady pulled out their wands and caused the caldron to levitate. Not high, but high enough to make it easier to move.

They gathered their books and headed to the great hall for lunch. As they entered Cady couldn't tear her eyes from the constantly changing ceiling.

Ginny laughed. "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside."

"Amazing." Cady breathed.

"Ginny! Cady!" The three girls that shared the sixth year Gryfindor dormitory with them waved them over.

"How'd you like your first day of potions" Kathleen grinned. She had flaming red hair, much like Cady's and Ginny's, and a face full of freckles. He eyes were a laughing, wild green that seemed to know everything.

"Sorry, we didn't wait up for you two." Sari grinned, flashing white teeth in her dark face. "Kath forgot something."

"I didn't forget." Kathleen shot back her curly red hair whirring around her face. "I just can't carry my Ancient Runes book with all my other stuff with out the bag splitting open."

"Ancient Runes?" Cady made a face.

"It's a fascinating subject!" Emily said it's defense. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that had wisps of hair escaping from the hair tie's hold. "It's as good as Ancient Runes anyway."

" Um, I don't take Arithmancy." Cady grinned. "I have Charms then."

" Whoops! Sorry!" Emily blushed. "Sorry, I'm a Muggle born and I still confuse things."

"Hey, for all I know I could be a Muggle born." Cady suggested.

"Not with your talent!" Sari shook her head causing her black locks to swing. "You made us all look like first years in Transfiguration."

"My school emphasized it more, that's all."

"Ginny!" Ron ran over. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No. Why?" Ginny rolled her eyes

"I need to know when the next Quidditch practice is so that I can arrange my schedule, that's all." Ron sauntered off to join the other seventh years.

"I could have told him it's tonight."

"You know, I still haven't seen this famous Harry Potter." Cady raised her eyebrows. "I'm beginning to doubt his existence."

"He's real alright." Kathleen grinned.

"Ask Ginny." Emily's eyes twinkled.

"She's the one who's been kissing him in the back hallways." Sari teased.

"Leave off!" Ginny laughed. "Anyway, he and I are over for the moment."

"But she's staying true to him." Kathleen informed Cady. "And don't you deny it, miss. In matters of love I have extraordinary powers." She pointed at Ginny with a long slender finger.

"It's true." Emily whispered.

"I'm confused!" Cady laughed.

"It works like this." Sari explained. "Kath can trace her family back to a fairy in the middle ages. It's got to be true, because she knows when you feel anything for anybody."

"On my ma's side." Kathleen twirled a strand of red hair. "In case you haven't guessed, I'm an Irish girl. Born and bred."

"I did think that. But in America, you can't assume person's background."

"Bet you can't guess where I'm from!" Sari teased.

"Um… let me think. I'm using my psychic powers and you are...Indian!"

" And give two thousand rupees to the girl with the red hair!" Sari grinned, and pretended to hand Cady imaginary money.

"You're all so special!" Emily whined. "I'm nothing but English!"

"Get over it! So am I." Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm English too, remember." Cady grinned. "I happen to have dual citizenship."

"What?" Sari asked, a look of pure bewilderment on her face.

"It's mostly a Muggle thing, but you're required to have it in the U.S." Cady explained. "It just says that I am under both the American and British Ministry. Mom didn't want me to have it but the American Ministry insisted on it."

"You people are confusing." Sari laughed.

"Jeez!" Ginny looked at her watch. "Sari, you take Charms, can you take Cady with you. I'm going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Cady, I'll come by to help you find the common room after that." She rushed out without waiting for a reply.

"I'd be glad to!" Sari called down the hall. "Come on, or we'll be late too."

"Lead on!" Cady laughed as she picked up her bag.

"Whatever." Sari rolled her eyes.

Charms was funny with chirpy Professor Flitwick, and Ginny came by to bring her to the common room for a free period. Afterwards Cady and Ginny made their way to the greenhouses for Herbology. And finally Cady was left at the common room while Ginny went to Quidditch practice.

"Hermione?" Cady asked nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione didn't look up from her work.

"I don't understand this. And I was told that you were the person to ask."

" You don't understands what?' Her head poked up.

"This thing about the treelings. Are they people or plants?"

"That an interesting question. See, the treeling is both human and plant. They have tough, brown skin and brown hair that has moss and leaves growing in it. They can move freely and they have emotions, but their blood is more like sap. And their insides are closer to that of a tree than a person."

"Thanks." Cady returned to her squishy chair and her table covered with her Herbology homework.

"Ready to fly, Cady? Ginny appeared over her shoulder about an hour and a half later. "Oh yeah!" Cady leapt from her chair and allowed Ginny to lead her outside.

They cover the basics on an old Comet Three Sixty. And in less than half an hour, Cady was zooming above the trees with Ginny.

"I don't think Charlie picked it up that fast." Ginny marveled.

"Who's Charlie?" Cady asked.

"My second oldest brother. The legendary Charlie Weasley. The pride of the Gryfindor Quidditch team, until Harry Potter that is."

"Oh."

"Ginny!" A black haired boy called from the ground, waving his arms.

Ginny waved back and dived down to him. Cady followed more out of idle curiosity than anything else.

Cady reached the ground before Ginny, and could do nothing but stare at the boy.

He had messy, jet black hair that flopped in front of emerald green eyes that were covered by glasses. He was tall and fairly good-looking. But something struck her so that she couldn't look away.

Ginny laughed as she came to the ground. "Cady, meet the famous Harry Potter. Harry, meet the new girl, Cady Greenwood."

"Hi Harry." Cady looked at he shoes.

Harry smiled weakly, as if he was trying to forget something, but still trying to look happy.

" You were pretty good up there."

"It's her first time on a broom." Ginny explained.

"Be sure to come to Quidditch tryouts tomorrow then." Harry genuinely smiled this time.

"I think I will."


	3. Pensieve

"What'd you think of 'the famous Harry Potter'?" Ginny asked as they left Harry to head for the common room.

"Okay. I guess." Cady shrugged. "Nothing struck me as remarkable."

"It will. Just pick up any book on recent Wizarding history in England."

"He seemed as though he didn't want to see me." Cady sounded disappointed, even to herself.

"He did." Ginny assured her. "He was probably glad that you didn't ask if he had the scar. And he's not had an easy two years."

"Oh." Cady wanted to ask more but didn't want to intrude.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. But they were soon found by Kathleen, Sari and Emily.

"What'd you think of your first flying lesson?" Kathleen walked up beside Cady.

"It was a lot of fun." Cady laughed. "I could have never imagined that I could feel so free."

"She's a natural!" Ginny told the group. Cady blushed.

"Lucky!" Emily mock- scowled.

"We need to get to the common room." Sari urged. "I hate to remind every body of this but we have a certain thing called homework."

Cady sighed. "I have two rolls of parchment due tomorrow on shifting appearances!"

The other four girls groaned.

"We all do." Ginny closed her eyes in an expression of pain.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, before making a mad dash to the common room.

"I call squishy chair!" Cady laughed as they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password (Oddment, blubber, tweak).

"Well, what'dya know." She grinned. "Five squishy chairs left."

Diligently, they buried themselves in homework. Emily had to leave two hours later for a prefects meeting and after she came back they went to bed, one by one.

Cady lay staring at the ceiling for hours after she went to bed, the face of her new guardian floating above her head. Yeah, he was nice enough, But something gave her the felling he never wanted a kid. Especially a kid that had to go to a special school for her to learn magic. He was a Muggle, and even though he had accepted her and supported her in her schoolwork, he seemed scared of it.

Finally she pulled on a bathrobe over her pajamas and headed down to the common room to sit in front of the fire.

With sleepy eyes she padded down the stairs in bare feet and sank into a couch. A shimmering light attracted her attention and in an instant she was wide-awake. The light came from an ordinary bowl and it's glow showed the slumped-over figure of a boy.

Cady walked over, her face filled with curiosity. She leaned over the bowl and saw a thick, silvery liquid that seemed to draw her in. she blinked and she was no longer in the warm common room, but outside on a fairly warm summer night.

An old man in wizard's robes and half-moon glasses was looking sadly into the ruins of what looked like a house. He walked around the rubble with the light-footedness that Cady thought no man of that age would have. He poked though the rubble as if he was looking for something.

"Sir!" Cady came up to him as fast as she could and still be careful of her bare feet. "Sir, can you help me get back to Hogwarts? Sir?"

He was ignoring her. Or he couldn't hear her.

"Poor Lily and James." He kept mumbling over and over again. "So much of their lives ahead of them."

Cady was slightly annoyed at this. When would people stop talking about people that she didn't know?

She shadowed the man, hoping that she could show him that he couldn't ignore her.

He continued to poke though the rubble until something caught his eye. He began digging through pile of collapsed wood that was a tall as himself that had one of the few remaining walls behind it. He flung pieces this way and that, not caring where they went or who they hit. He stopped suddenly and reached in gently, pulling out of the hole he made, a baby with a crown of red hair who was whimpering.

"Sir?" Cady forgot he was ignoring him.

The world seemed to swirl out of focus and when it came into focus it was so bright that she was blinded for a few seconds.

" Professor, I really don't understand." A woman's voice. " I don't think it's safe."

"At the moment it is." The silver haired man was back. "I need you to keep her safe."

Cady turned to see the woman who the old man was talking to. "Mom…" She breathed in shock. "That kid is…" She couldn't complete the sentence.

She turned back to the woman. "Mom, you can see me right? Please say you can." She started to cry. "Please!"

"I can't say no, Professor." The woman took the baby. "She is pretty cute."

"As far as I know, she doesn't have a name." The old man leaned in.

"Mom! I'm right here! Show me that you can see me!" Cady cried harder.

The world swirled again. And Cady came back to the Gryfindor common room. The fire had gone out. She was still crying.

"What did you do?" A hoarse voice beside her made her jump.

"W… who are you?" She shook.

"_Lumos_." The hoarse voice said and they were bathed in a ghostly blue light. Harry Potter sat beside the bowl of silvery stuff.

"You were in the Pensieve." He croaked. "What did you see?"

"Why do you want to know?" Cady's voice crack from crying.

"It could be important." He grabbed her arm. "Tell me what you saw!"

She was very scared by now. "I saw an old man with half-moon glasses and silvery hair poking through the ruins of a house."

"Dumbledore." Harry explained. "These are his memories, so of course he would be here."

"He kept saying something a bout a Lily and James." Fresh tears streamed down her face.

His grip tightened on her arms. "Lily and James? Are you sure?"

Cady nodded "He found something and dug it out. A baby. Me."

"You? You're an American." He looked confused.

"No, I'm natively from England." Cady scowled. "You wanted me to tell you what I saw."

"Carry on." He let go of her arm.

"The scene shifted and I saw my mom. The old man, Dumbledore, was telling her that she had to tale care of me. He said he didn't think I had a name then I came back. She didn't answer me! My mom didn't know me!" She burst out.

"No one can hear you inside the Pensieve." Harry said calmly. "You aren't part of the memory."

" Are you sure?" Cady wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Positive." Harry smiled. "You know, you do look a lot like Lily."

"Who's she? My real mom?"

"She was my mum." Harry gritted his teeth. "James was my dad."

"What do you mean, was?"

"They were killed by Voldemort in their home in their home in Godric's Hollow when I was one." Harry ran his hands through his hair. " Ginny told me you didn't know about me. To be perfectly honest, that is a huge relief."

Cady's eyes were huge. "Godric's Hollow? You're sure?"

Harry looked at her though the side of his glasses. "Yes."

"My parents lived in a house on Godric's Hollow. They died a few days after I was born."

Now Harry looked slightly frightened. "When is your birthday?"

"August 16th."

Harry didn't speak, but sank down into a chair beside the table. A look of pure shock filled his green eyes.

"You're sixteen, right?" His voice sounded far away.

"Yes." Cady felt more confused than he looked.

"This is so improbable that I can't believe I'm even considering this. But it would explain a lot." Harry looked her straight in the eye.

"Would explain what?" Cady pushed.

"Why you can fly so well and have never been on a broom before. Why you're the exact copy of Lily. Why we were both orphaned on the same street, the same year, the same time of year."

Cady had a look of surprised mixed with disgust on her face. "No. I'm going to bed."

"We need to get more information before even think of this as being certain." Harry looked more scared than in shock. "It's not a good time for me to have a relative. I'm not lying when I say that anyone who is close to me is in constant danger."

"Then we won't talk about it again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, What'dya know. Anyone who guessed can tell me who guessed it by hitting the button that says "submit review".


	4. Siblings?

"You okay?" Ginny looked at the dark circles under Cady' eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She yawned. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Are you sure that's it?" Emily looked worried. "You looked more stressed than tired."

"Nightmare." Cady brushed of the remark.

"Hiya Kathy!" A blond haired boy bounced up to them, Cady recognized him from yesterday as Colin Creevey.

"Hi, how's Dennis?" Kathy smiled back.

"He's okay, he's freaking out due to the O.W.Ls, so, he's not much fun anymore." Colin made a face.

"He probably said the same about you, last year." Sari laughed.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"Well? Are we going to breakfast or not?" Emily pushed, at a rumbling from her stomach.

"Let's go." Cady laughed. "We can leave these people to pursue a greater calling."

"I'm coming!" Sari hurried after them. "I'm not going to turn down food!"

"We'll catch up." Ginny waved them on. "Save us seats."

"'Kay!" Cady called back.

"Umm!" Sari sighed. "I love food!"

"Which is amazing, considering you're such a twig." Cady sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Am not!" Sari laughed.

Emily helped herself to a pile of scramble eggs, while Sari piled her plate with melon. Cady poured milk into her cereal, spilling a little.

Ginny and Kathy came in when the other three were deep into conversation. They sat down and began to pick and choose their different breakfasts.

"What did Colin want?" Emily asked, curiosity filling her large brown eyes.

"The Astronomy homework." Kathy shrugged. 'It took him ten minutes to get ton the point. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't remember what it was."

"Wait, we had Astronomy homework?" Cady looked frightened.

"Yes. What? Do you take it?" Kathy asked. Cady nodded fearfully. "Don't worry you wont need to do it since you haven't been to class

"You two are weird." Ginny laughed. "Most of us couldn't wait to get out of that class."

"Well, Sari takes History of Magic. She's even more crazy." Kathy retorted.

"Hey! History is fascinating!" Sari tried to glare but failed miserably and ended up laughing.

Ginny looked at her watch, then dug through her bag. "Cady, I need to get my Advanced Potion book up in the common room. Can you get to the room okay?"

"Don't worry about her. We'll be there." Emily reassured her.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Ginny took off.

The girls finished their breakfast and left the Great Hall to go to Potions. They had just started to go up a flight of stairs when it began to move, fast. Cady was left behind on the upper landing while, Kathy, Sari and Emily were on the quickly moving stairs.

"Omigod! Omigod!" Emily chewed on her lip.

Cady laughed at Emily's palpable distress. "It's okay. I'll find my own way."

"If you get lost, ask someone." Sari called up. But stay away from Slytherins! Especially older ones!"

"I'll be fine!" Cady hurried down the hallway to try and find a stairway than went down.

She turned a number of corners before becoming hopelessly lost. One turn made her even more confused.

"Excuse me, Lily. I can't imagine you being lost." An older, laughing voice came from behind her.

Cady whirled around to see the silvery, transparent form of an ancient man with a long silvery beard and half-moon glasses.

"I'm sorry, it's been awhile so I get confused." The old man smiled. "You do look a lot like her though."

"You…" Cady stuttered. "You're the old man I saw in the Pensieve!"

"Interesting." The old man's ghostly eyes twinkled. "I do suppose you looked in young Master Harry Potter's Pensieve?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"And what did you see me doing?"

"You were… you know what I saw! I know you did!"

"Possibly, though I would like to know your version of what you saw."

"Why should I?" Cady was frightened, giving her an air of suspicion.

"Well, it depends on whether you trust me or not."

"CADY!" A male voice called from down the corridor. For the second time in the span of five minutes, Cady whirled around again

Harry Potter was running toward her.

"What do you want?" She asked sourly.

But his attention wasn't fixed on her, but on the ghost behind her. "Dumbledore…" He whispered.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore smiled. "It's been quite too long."

"Sir…" Harry's tongue seemed to stumble over the word.

"I see you have met your sister already." Dumbledore motioned to Cady.

"Sister?"

"Yes, your sister."

"I'm related to him!" Cady looked less than pleased.

"There is no point in silly sibling squabbles." Dumbledore looked exceedingly serious. "Now that you are in England you are in danger. A great enemy has come to know of your existence."

"I don't understand." Cady couldn't look more confused.

Dumbledore sighed. "I would allow for you to realize your relationship by yourselves, but there isn't enough time."

"Why would someone be after me?" Cady asked.

"If you are my sister, and I'm not saying you are, but one: you would be the daughter of one of Voldemort's biggest opposers and the brother of his worst enemy." Harry ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Caroline, the worst thing you could have done was come to England now." Dumbledore looked sad. "Caroline Potter."

"I don't still don't understand." Cady bit her lip.

"Now is not the time." Dumbledore said vaguely. "You both are late for class and who knows who or what could be listening. Meet me in the common room tomorrow after your astronomy lesson." After saying this he disappeared into the wall.

"Who was that?" Cady asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry's jaw stiffened. "He was murdered by a follower of Voldemort at the end of last year."

"Oh." Cady sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"I should have figured that he would become a ghost. The last place he'd leave is Hogwarts." And for the first time Cady saw the famous Harry Potter smile.

"Where have you been?" Kathleen hissed, when Cady slipped into the dungeon classroom.

"I got lost." She whispered back. "And I ran into… umm… an old friend."

Kathy looked skeptical, but let it drop as Professor Slughorn's enchanted chalk stopped writing instructions on the board.

"Today we will be making…" And he was cut off my a loud clanging as a high powered wad of chewing gum hit the simmering caldron in front of him causing it to wobble uncertainly.

"Hee, Hee, Hee!" A poltergeist zoomed above their heads. "Ickle sixies! Preparing for their N.E.W.T.'s are they?"

"Peeves!" Professor Slughorn bellowed.

'I wouldn't yell, Professor." Peeves wagged his finger at Slughorn. "Your precious caldron!" For the caldron had tipped dangerously and was beginning to spill over. In another instant a tidal wave of potion flowed over the classroom, soaking the shrieking students.

When the swirling grayish liquid subsided, a multicolored, wet class struggled to their feet.

"Peeves!" Slughorn bellowed again. "What did you do!"

"Just added some Magical Mess Remover, Professorhead." Peeves proudly displayed the bottle.

" Everyone follow me to Professor Flitwick's classroom." Slughorn sighed. "I hope to god it's not permanent."

"Permanent?" Sari squeaked. And with good reason, she was half bright green and half a lovely shade of robin's egg blue.

"I'm purple!" Kathy pulled at her wet once black robe.

"Please don't tell me my hair is the same color of the rest of me." Ginny closed her eyes.

"It's not the same shade…" Sari tried to be helpful. "It's a bit brighter pink, almost florescent."

"Shit!" Ginny swore.

"Yellow's not so bad." Cady touched her face.

"That's not yellow, that's more like Goldenrod." Emily chuckled.

"It's better than barn red." Cady shot back.

Most of the students were lucky enough to be just one color, but others were unfortunate enough to share Sari's predicament and be anywhere from two to a rainbow of six or seven colors.

The cluster of dyed students walking down the attracted the most attention since Dumbledore's death last summer.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagal eyes widened when she caught up with them.

"Peeves added some Magical Mess Remover to my color restorative potion and dumped it over the class." Slughorn sounded as though he just wanted this whole thing to end.

"I'll get the Bloody Baron to have a word with him." McGonagal took a slow calming breath.

"Follow me, class." Slughorn ushered them into Flitwick's classroom.

"What happened?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Peeves added some Magical Mess Remover to my color restorative potion and dumped it over the class." Slughorn repeated. "I was hoping you could help."

"I can try. It all depends on how much he added. It could be permanent." Flitwick bit his lip.

The class groaned, but eventually most of them got completely purged of their color.

"Careful, some of you might start acting like mood rings and change colors when feeling intense emotions." Flitwick couldn't stifle a giggle as one boy turned a light violet in embarrassment. "Well there's nothing to do about that except to wait for it to wear off."

Cady turned a deep blue in shock.

Just when she was starting to turn back to normal, Professor McGonagal came into the classroom looking for her.

"Can I see you in the hall, Caroline?" She asked pleasantly.

Cady nodded and followed her out.

"It has come to my attention that you need some extra tutelage, especially in the Defense Against the Dark arts. You will be taking classes in the Gryfindor common room every other night, that you do not have Astronomy, with Mr. Potter." She smiled knowingly.

"You know!" Cady whispered.

"Professor Dumbledore needs some confidants."

She waited till everyone in her dormitory was asleep. There was nothing verbally said about not telling anyone, but the expression on Dumbledore's face had told her that she probably shouldn't.

"Hey." Harry's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump about a foot and turn a rather sickly shade of green. "Interesting color."

" Please, the last thing is a comment of my coloring." Cady sighed.

"I thought you might like to look at this." He held out a book. "It's a photo album of Lily and James."

"I've always wondered who my parents were but I never thought I'd get a brother, too." Cady smiled as her fingers brushed the cover.

"They were a bit like Hermione and Ron." Harry smiled. "He was a troublemaking king and she was the perfect student."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone happier though." She smiled at the waving figures of her new found parents. "Who's this?" She pointed to a smiling man next to James in a wedding photo.

Harry's smile faded. "Sirius Black, my dad's best mate. He was killed by his cousin."

"Sirius was the Godfather and guardian of the two of you." Dumbledore's shimmering form appeared from the wall.

"Please, Professor." Harry's jaw tightened.

" Very well. I will refrain from that subject. For now." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "One random fact that I think your sister can relate to is that your father was an unregistered Animagus. As well as Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. "

"Sir!" Harry's face was a mask of rage. "How can you say that name calmly! Wormtail caused the world to suffer by bringing back his master!"

"An unregistered Animagus?" Cady said quietly, her skin the deepest red of embarrassment. "How did you know?"

"I've kept tabs on you, my dear." His half-moon glasses sparkled.

"Your one too?" Harry's eye's widened.

Cady bit her lip "Yes. I did it as a dare."

"Not quite as noble as James' reasons but I think you learned that it was quite dangerous."

"Yes, sir. But I at least showed her that…" A look from Dumbledore stopped her.

"What do you turn into?" Harry asked with avid curiosity.

"A fox." Cady turned a deeper shade of red.

" Harry, do you have the Pensieve?" Dumbledore asked, changing the subject.

"Right here, sir."


End file.
